Intermodal freight containers allow for the efficient movement of various goods by various modes of transportation globally. Freight containers can be provided in various sizes, which have largely become standardized, thereby increasing the efficiency of the global shipping system. Paper is often shipped in bulk in the form of large, continuous rolls of paper. These cylindrical paper rolls, like many other goods, are often shipped in intermodal freight containers of standardized sizes. There are government regulations pertaining to transport of such goods in freight containers.